


Forbidden Treasures

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [187]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill.This is an unfamiliar thing, for Cale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Cale had never known anything to be forbidden to him. He was his father's son, and he would be the next Oosha, so  _ forbidden _ was not a concept that existed, but  _ restraint _ was. His father had taught him that, and Rafe had made it stick. Restraint was important in a leader. Still, when his father died, he knew he wanted to go to earth.

Surprisingly, his uncle relented quicker than expected. He should have known then that something was amiss, but he had been young and eager, and he wanted so desperately to see this world his uncle oft reported of. And it was his uncle-- why would he be concerned? Why would he suspect anything?

Tyrus, like Earth, did have the concept of "forbidden treasures," and  _ that _ was something that Cale had heard of before, in fables the Matriarch told him as a child. The treasures that could kill, or that one would kill for.  _ Burn the worlds _ types of stories. Cautionary things the b e regarded with wariness.

It's later, after the coup, after the rescue, the recovery, his marriage, moving to the Rez, the panicked fight for human lives, the birth of his son. It's after, when they get to Maple Island and he's about to step onto Suta's ship, to leave Earth for the first and maybe last time, that Cale suspects he has stumbled upon a forbidden treasure and shall never see it again.


End file.
